


Blue

by shelovestoship



Series: Breathe Into Me [2]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Blue is obviously a genius, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluffy, Gen, I'm stuck on Blue, Miggy - Freeform, Post Breathe Into Me, there is a kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelovestoship/pseuds/shelovestoship
Summary: Magnum and Higgin's daughter brings home a pet and shows she’s very much both her father’s and her mother’s daughter.(Kinda following on my Breathe Into Me story).
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Breathe Into Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598671
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> So, inspired by all the strange things Magnum brings home. 
> 
> Also, I can't stop thinking of adorable Magnum family stories but I'm trying not to focus on them but instead on actually finishing up Cover Story! But fluff is just so much fun!

“What’s in the box darling?” Juliet asked her daughter as she strapped her into her booster seat. 

“Nothing,” Blue said, holding the shoebox firmly. It was decorated with stickers, pink fake gemstones and had a bunch of holes in it. Blue had not had the box when she went to her friend’s Becky’s house and the detective in Juliet was itching to find out what was in it. Only Blue didn’t look like she wanted to share.

“Maybe you can show me when we get home?” she asked, as Blue might really want to keep it a secret now but Juliet knew a six-year-old’s desires were easily changed. 

“Perhaps,” the girl said non-committal, reminding eerily Juliet of herself a few years back. This was rare as most of the time she saw nothing but Magnum in Blue. Other than the light brown curly hair, she was the pre-school female version of her father in everything from looks to behavior.

* * *

“Isn’t she adorable?” Blue said, holding up the kitten to Magnum. “Her name is Mist and Becky gave her to me!”

“Right,” Magnum said, sensing impending doom as he looked at Higgy.

Juliet squatted down in front of the sofa so she was at eye level with Blue. “Darling, remember when we saw the kittens in the pet store and I explained how daddy is allergic to them?”

Blue nodded. “Yes. But mummy, I did some research and ‘parently almost no one is allergic to kittens. Only grown-up cats. So we can keep Misty!”

“That’s interesting,” Juliet said, while Magnum wondered if normal pre-schoolers researched causes of allergies. Then again, Blue, taking after her mother in almost every way, had learned to read at age four. She also beat him at chess regularly, but that wasn’t saying much because he’d yet to really figure out the rules for the game.

“But what about when Misty grows up?” Juliet prompted.

“Daddy?” Blue turned her eyes to him, holding out the kitten once more. It really was an adorable little creature, grey and fluffy with a pink little nose and blue curious eyes. It swiped at him with a tiny pink paw.

“Maybe I could take some allergy pills?” He offered, helpless to the pleading eyes of the kitten, but more importantly, his daughter. 

“For the next fifteen years?” Juliet asked and they both turned back to her with accusing eyes. “Great. Now I’m the bad guy?”

“Mummy?” Blue asked, suddenly lifting the kitten over into Magnum’s lap. “Can I have my phone?“

“Are you at a friend’s house or out somewhere where you might get lost?” Juliet asked as these were the requisites for Blue getting to have her pink little girl cell phone.

“No, but I need to research long will Misty be a kitten,” she said seriously.

“Not very long baby,” Magnum told her as he petted the little furball in his lap, preventing it from escaping back to Blue since she was clearly preoccupied.

“Oh.” She looked thoughtful.

Juliet’s phone rang. “It’s Becky’s mom.” She answered the phone, stepping over to the kitchen to do so. 

“Daddy,” Blue said, taking the kitten back and snuggling it to her face. “You’re not allergic to dogs are you?”

“I’m not.”

“And Mummy likes dogs.”

“Yes?”

“That’s why we have Apollo and Hades,” she deduced. “But they’re not pets. They watch Robin’s house so no one steals from us.” 

That wasn’t quite right yet not wrong enough for him to correct her so he nodded. He could tell where this was going.

“You want a puppy,” he said and she gave him a conspiratorial grin. “Do you really think you’re old enough to take care of a puppy all on your own?”

“I don’t know,” she said and tilted her head. She seemed to ponder this as she petted the kitten on her lap. “Perhaps when I’m a little older.”

Honestly, was there anything of him in this little mini Higgins? Considering responsibility before acting was right up Juliet Higgin’s playbook. Blue even looked just like how he imagined little Higgins would have, their eyes were even the exact same color!

“Oh, I sure you could handle it,” he assured her, because she had to loosen up a little. 

“Really?” That perked her up and she gave him a grin that showed off her missing front tooth “Really daddy? I think maybe when I’m a little older. Like maybe seven.”

“Seven sounds like a perfect age to get a puppy,” Magnum agreed. Because really, it was. And this dog would like him, unlike Zeus, Apollo and Hades. Okay, Hades didn’t mind him so much but they still weren’t exactly pals. If Blue got a puppy he’d help her with it and it would never bark at him or chew up any of his shirts…

“I understand,” Juliet said, on the phone, coming back over to them. “Thank you. Goodbye.“

“What?” he asked, because she had one of her I’m-upset-faces on.

“Misty is a Scottish Fold Cats,” she told him. As if this should mean something. “She was sold for about 1700$ two weeks ago.” 

“Wow? For a cat,” he said as Juliet smiled at Blue. 

“Did you know Misty already has a family?” she asked their daughter gently. “They’re coming all the way from New York to pick her up tomorrow.”

“That’s far away. It takes more than nine hours to fly there.” Blue said and Magnum wondered how she knew these things. Because they had never gone to New York. London, yes, last year, but they had their layover in Los Angles not on the east coast.

“That’s right.” Juliet nodded. “So Misty will have to go back to Becky tonight.”

“That’s okay,” Blue said with a sigh, then added with sudden cheer. “Daddy already promised I could have a puppy for my next birthday!”


End file.
